Romeo and Cinderella
by BlondeSwanPrincess
Summary: A new beauty shows up in the day class, she's good hearted and extreme good looking. Will she reach toga's heart? Toga x franceska
1. Chapter 1

It was a morning like every morning. The sun was already up in the sky and the night class has gone to their place. Day Class students were standing in the halls, talking and laughing. Some of them greeted me friendly, how I hated it.

And I hated this soft, warm morning breeze. It made it's way to my skin and touch it with warmth. I made my way into a darker corner as I watched Kaien Cross walking around with a girl. I was blended by something, but it wasn't the sun. Her skin was shining and her smile seemed to freeze my body. Her sapphire blue eyes, it was like magic. At least her hair, it fell down to her waiste in long curls of gold. She wasn't from here, I was sure about that. Nearly every girl here had brown or black hair. I was so blended by her.

„Oh, and here are the class rooms." Kaien said to her as she didn't stop looking at me then Kaien noticed me, too. „Hey Toga!" He shouted as he walked over with her, her smell. Like the flowers of Spring. So sweet and so hypnotizing „Let me intoduce you to Franceska." He said. I looked at her and our eyes met gor once. She smiled and bowed a little bit „It's a pleasure to meet you, Sir." Her voice! Like Angel's playing violins high up in heaven behind all the clouds.

„Nice to ehm…meet you." I was nervous as she looked back at me. Kaien seemed to notice it and laughed, then he grinned at me „She's a new student and she's coming over from Europe. She'll be in your class tomorrow." Then he looked down on his watch „Oh, I'm terribly late! Toga, would you be that nice and show her everything? Great bye!" He didn't even wait for me to answer. She looked at me again and again while I walked down the hall with her, it was like in these old stories about elves and fairies who have magic in their look. She was very kind. She asked a lot of things about me and the Academy.

I didn't ever have the feeling of liking someone, I thought it would only disturb my life as a hunter. A Vampire Hunter. That's why I have a problem with the Night Class. They're Vampires, in my eyes they are beasts looking like a human. Willing to kill. Did you ever have the feeling like you have to protect someone? Well I think I had. These eyes, Oh my god. And this golden hair, like the stars in the night.

Now we were walking through the school garden.

„How lovely!" She said as she ran over to a bush of roses. She took one and held it tightly in her soft hands. Then she smelled it. „These roses are extreme rare, and so butiful."

Beautiful like her. „Here" She handed it to me „Smell once, it's unbelieveable."

So I did and smiled at her a little. I didn't remember when I did the last time.

This evening I was sitting on my window, darkness fell over the school ground and everything was glowing in violet shine. I took off my jacket and saw as something moved. Was it a rabbit? No. It was the beautyness in person. Franceska, the European girl walked again through the garden and sat down on a stone bench. I watched her as she took a little book out of her bag. on it it said _Diary _or something like that. I smiled down the window. The wind made her golden hair blow with it. She smiled into the book and got out a pencil as she wrote something in it. After she finished that, she got up. She was wearing a beautiful violet night gown which also blew in the wind. She danced over to the roses and took one again. It was dark red. Like Fire and romantic. She smelled at it and then she put it into the box. Wait! What was I doing? I'm watching a young girl sitting in the garden, who amI ? I'm not a stalker. I quickly turned around and walked into the bathroom.

I came back after a while and tossed a towel onto the floor. the darkness and the lonliness around me was waiting to get me. If she is still down in the garden? I couldn't resist. I walked slowly over to the big old window. But outside was only the night, no girl who lights up the night. But there! On the bench! She left her book there. The little book was lying there with a rose in it. The memory of her soft hands which were holding it tightly made my knee trembling.

„What now?" I said to myself as I sat down on my bed with the book in my hands. Again I couldn't resist, i had to get it out of the dark night, out of it's lonliness. It seemed like it was calling for me to read it. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before I opened it. It fell open on the two pages where the rose was in.

_Sometimes I wish I was Cinderella,_

_I would run away knowing you'd find me._

_Time doesn't wait, maybe for me with_

_Magic, it would be perfect, but I couldn't live_

_that way_

_Like Juliet captured in your look,_

_she wanted it, but failed badly,_

_she wanted to escape but time didn't go _

_with her…_

_Guiltyless, soft, with blood on her dress_

_So don't you ever leave me alone…._

_And if you'd go I'd write you a song just to tell you that I'm_

_never alone. in me lives also Cinderella, and Juliet who knows that_

_love will be gone….._

_I'd wish you'd be my Romeo_

_3 3 3 TOGA 3 3 3_

I took out the rose and my fingers wrapped around it tightly. „Of course I would, beutiful Cinderella." I said into the silecnce in my room.


	2. Chapter 2 Romeo And Juliet

_BBBBBBBRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGGGG_

The sound of the school bell filled the halls and rooms of the Cross Academy. Nearly all students made their way to their classes. I walked down the hallway as I noticed a boy. He wasn't in my class, he had black shoulder lenght hair and a day class uniform. He was talking to Cinderella. I still have the diary, I'm going to give it back to her as soon as possible, so maybe this is the right moment?

As I walked closer I heard him talk.

„Come on babe" He said to her.

„I told you NO, -N-O-. I have to go to class." She said annoyed while she passed him.

Suddenly this idiot grabbed her arm and pulled her back while her face looked painful.

„Leave me alone, you hurt me!" She cried out.

„No, not before…" i rushed over to them.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from her.

„Any problems here?" I asked staring at him angrily. He made a shy face „N…no Professor Yagari."

I looked at her „Then, I will take Mrs Desolé with me to the classroom if you don't mind." I said as she smiled at me thankfully. Her smile! Her beautiful adorable smile. Her perfect face. She looked amazing in the school uniform.

As we walked along the hallway I had to hide my anger about this boy, her painful face was stuck in my mind.

„This boy" i started „Did he try to harm you?" I asked while controlling my anger.

She whipped back the blonde hair and looked onto the floor as she blushed bright red.

„No" She said softly „I'm so glad that you came Professor Yagari"

I smiled at her while we were standing in front of the classroom door. I pulled out the little book of my pocket. I smiled down at it before I handed it to her.

She looked at me with her big blue eyes. I suddenly grabbed her soft hand and put it around the book. What was I doing? She…she is still a young student and I'm about to totally fall for her. She blushed again. the message in it….this bittersweet message. Written by her, by my secret love. My soulmate, the girl who is in my class. I shook my head trying to get all these thoughts off my mind. then I opened the door and walked in while all the students went quiet.

With the last rang of the school bell I went outside. Running away from everything. These thoughts were messing with my head. Making me upside down. I don't need anyone. I need noone, no! I need just one person. I need…no

It was like my heart is burning, I felt the heat running throug every single veine and into my whole body, making me sweat. „I need fresh air!" i said loudly to myself why I ran out into the afternoon's breeze. I could breathe again, but this sweet smell of flowers reminded me of her. No matter where I go….she's always there and this is scaring me. I can't run away my whole life. I thought I was strong but now a lovely creature shows up making me fall to my knees. Maybe it's time to leave the past behind.

„ _Sweet dreams Cinderella, dream as long as you can,_

_dream about the prince you'll see he won't be far away._

_Sweet dreams Cinderella the sun is burning hot,_

_think about where you belong before it's getting_

_ruff._"

What's that? i turned around. Am I losing my mind? I hear a woman'S voice singing like angels. Okay Am I crazy or in heaven?

As I walked a few staps forward I saw who it was….

The beautiful Cinderella sat in the grass next to the blood red roses reading a book taking a bite from a red apple. Her naked feet were touching the soft green grass. After a while she noticed me staring at her and caught my eyes, while she put the book aside. Now I could see the Title _Romeo & Juliet by William Shakespeare. _Her lips shined in blood red lipstick. So magnetizing, pulling me in her direction without even touching me. I was longing for her, so sweet, so soft, so young and beautiful

„You…you..you" I started „You have a beautiful voice." It broke out of me.

She blushed a little „You heard me? How embarassing." She covered her face with her hands.

„You are a fan of fairytales ha?" I asked.

„Well it's weird, I sometimes have the feeling of that my heart doesn't belong to me alone, I feel like Cinderella and Juliet."

She slowly got up and walked over to me. Now she was just a few inches away from me. I think I could feel her warm breath, she looked down and opened the clip of her necklace. Suddenly I felt as her fingers wrapped around my hand and she put the necklace into my hand. I couldn't breath anymore. She was too close, too beautiful.

„I want to give you my necklace to thank you for this morning as you saved me from that boy." She said. I just remember that she slowly came closer. Her hands wrapped around my neck, her eyes looking deep into mine. Her face was so close, wanting me to kiss her. But she suddenly stopped. She looked at me and stepped back. „I'm sorry Professor." She said before she passed me and went away.

I was in a shock phase for a while. She was so close. I felt the warm necklace in my hand.


	3. Chapter 3 Cinderella's End

Outside the darkness of the night covered the trees, the garden and the hills. The brunches of the trees were swaying in the wind. The nises of the breze were like voices talking and knocking onto my window.

_Romeo let the Rose fall. „Juliet, my lovely Juliet. Where are you?" Juliet had gone to the tower, disappeared in the darkness…._

Why am I reading this. Maybe because it reminds me of her. It's so clear that I love her I just can't tell.

This Story was fascinating.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

Who is that, it's nearly midnight, I sighed and got up as I walked to the door. I opened it looking on the floor. I stared down at naked feet and a bit of a dark blue dress. I looked up and stared into sapphire blue eyes.

„Good evening, sorry to disturb you." She said „C..Can i come in?"

I was a little bit surprised „Sure."

She passed me and we both sat down in in the big armchairs in front of the fire place. The warmth touched my skin and her eyes were sparkling in the light of the flames.

„What brings you here, at that time. You should be in your bed in the student house." (dont know how to call it XP)

„I escaped from there." She said as she pulled her knee to her face up on the armchair and stared into the fire „i couldn't stand the lonliness. anymore."

„But, there are the others." I said confused knowing that she was sharing a room with a few other girls.

„But they're not you." She smiled a little bit „But I will leave if you want to. She said as she got up."

I jumped up ready to stop her. I couldn't controll myself anymore. By that look, and this short blue dress which fell to her knees. I just got lost in her eyes.

I grabbed her chin as she blushed and then…I pulled her up and kissed her. All my hidden feeling focused on that kiss. Her soft lips didn't protest. Now I was out of my mind. I never had this feeling before. I was so in love with this girl. She could be my daughter but she is just….like an adult. It ended up in a full moulth kiss.

(Flo Rida ft Sia: Wild Ones)

As I woke up next morning, Cinderella, the beautiful Cinderella was lying next to me peacefully sleeping. And we didn't even need a glass shoe.

_Sweet dreams Cinderella, dream as long as you want_

_Dream about your dreamy prince, lying_

_next to you…._

_Juliet found Romeo with a happy end,_

_no need to die until life together_

_ends…._

_I HOPE YOU LIKED THE STORY … _


End file.
